


Go Go Pow- Shut the fuck up

by fandom_lesbian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Sometimes bad shit happens. Sometimes you go to a mine and then die and then a coin brings you back to lift with super strength. Sometimes you find a spaceship. Sometimes you have to fight an evil green themed villian.First few chapters are gonna be heavily based on the 2017 movie. After that it'll be more additional shit. And more shippy.





	1. The Bad Beginning

Leo Valdez was in detention again. He had made an explosion in the science lab during his lunch hour a few days ago. He almost got expelled if it wasn't for him being on the robotics team and the teacher, Mr. Smith, had convinced the school board not to do so. He was so close… his mom would have been so disappointed in him and he didn't want that. 

So here he was. In detention for the rest of the year except for when he had robotics. And it sucked. The only person in detention he knew was his best friend Piper but the teacher, Mrs. Underworld, caught on to their secret note passing and now they had to sit across the room from each other. 

Yeah it really sucked. 

“Leo Valdez!” Mrs. Underworld yelled. Leo jumped in his seat. 

“I didn't do nothing.” He said.

“I was taking attendance. If you didn't do anything, you wouldn't be here.” She eyed him. He didn't like her much. She seemed like she wanted to kill all the students. Or maybe it was just the detention students, since she seemed to like the three students who helped her on different days. Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque. Her step children.

“Wow, you didn't even correct me on using a double negative. You must be in a good mood today.” Leo smirked.

Mrs. Underworld glared at him and was about to yell at him as the door squeaked open.

In walked Drew Tanaka. Rumor had it that she broke a guy's nose during a prep rally that Leo had skipped. Well okay it wasn't a complete rumor since most of the school saw her punch him. But Leo was unsure about the nose breaking part. 

“Ms. Tanaka, good to see you joined us. I hope you realize that being tardy adds another day to your detention. Even your sister is here on time.” Mrs. Underworld coldly said. 

“Well unlike her, it's my first time here. I'm so sorry I'm late. I've never even ever had your class and this is such a big school and Principal Jupiter gave me directions but well he was wrong.” Drew gave Mrs. Underworld an apologetic smile. 

Mrs. Underworld gave her a look and then sighed, “You know where the class is now. So next time don't be late or else you will most definitely get another day added. Understand?” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Drew smiled. How the fuck was Piper related to her? Drew and her were so different… well actually when he actually thought it the two of them were just two sides of the same coin to be honest. 

Leo sighed as Drew went over to sit by Piper. He might as well zone out until the hour was up. 

 

“¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!” Leo yelled into his home. His mom didn't answer so she was probably still at work. She had been doing a lot of overtime since Leo started his sophomore year at Olympus High. Leo suspected she was worrying about his higher education, she probably wanted him to follow his dreams of being a mechanical engineer for NASA. 

His cell rung as soon as he turned on the TV. From the ringtone he knew it was Piper.

“Waddup.” 

“Get stuff to go explore the old mine. I'll be at your house in ten.”

“What? Why? I mean I'll do that but why?” 

“I was bored and Googling shit. Rumor has it that there's ghosts in the mine. I want to check it out.” 

“Your grandpa letting you borrow his truck? That's surprising especially since the reason your dad sent you to live with your grandpa was-

“Valdez, shut the fuck up. But yes he is. I told him I'm driving somewhere to hike and clear my mind, that I have a lot of things going on right now.” 

“He probably thinks you're going out to smoke weed.” 

“Leo. That's illegal. I wouldn't smoke it anyway not outside at least.” 

“Well, Pipes. I'm going to go get tools. And change my clothes. Something more appropriate for being arrested for breaking into an old mine.” Leo hung up on her.

 

Leo threw his backpack into the back of Tom McLean’s brand new bright red truck. It was a small truck but Leo couldn't help but to admire it. Apparently Piper's dad bought it for a eightieth birthday present. Leo had gotten good old Tommy a shirt that said “I love my gay honorary grandson” and Piper had gotten him a number one grandpa mug. So the truck was really a shock, almost as much as a shock as Piper's dad showing up. Oh wait, he hadn't. 

Yeah, Leo wasn't too big of a fan of Tristan McLean. Yes, Tristan McLean the movie star was Piper's dad and while he wasn't a bad guy, from what Leo had been told he seemed like he wasn't good at being a parent past the age of ten.

“So ghost hunting?” Leo asked Piper.

“Yup.” 

“Let's go then.” 

 

Drew sighed and pulled on her shirt. She was up in the mountains, next to the old mine. There was a deep lake that she loved to swim in since it was the only place she could swim with like a ten percent chance of someone seeing her. And stare at her like she shouldn't look the way she does. 

She tied up her hiking boots, her home was an hour's walk away but at least her mom and step mom didn't know she was running around alone in the woods at night. Of course they were out on a date while her step sibling covered for her. Now she had to go through the old mine for a shortcut.

 

Reyna took a deep breath. She needed to clear her head. She needed to calm down. Everything would be okay. Hylla will be able to find a new job here. They already were renting a house and she had been going to the school but their money was running out.

She shook her head and looked out towards the old mine. Maybe Hylla could try to get a job with the new mine. Maybe Reyna could get an after school job at the Dunkin Donuts near their house or at the gas station near the school. Hold up, was that someone doing yoga on top of the mine?

She pulled her hat down enough to sorta cover her face then got up to investigate.

 

The person doing yoga was named Frank Zhang. He actually did yoga every day for relaxation and the top of the mine happened to have a wonderful and calming view. 

Frank stared to move into a crane position when the ground shook beneath him. Fear filled him. There was something wrong with the mine wasn't there? He started to rush down. He wanted to be on solid ground and soon. As he reached the bottom, he saw four other people. Two were covered in dust, one looked like she just took a shower and the fourth he recognized from his history class. The others were familiar but he couldn't figure out quite who they were yet.

 

Piper knew they had fucked up. Leo and her had set off a small explosion in order to break open an old door. And it hadn't ended well. Now her older sister, some random girl, and some random dude were with them as well.

Not to mention the five glowing dots on the wall of the mine. If it hadn't been getting dark, they probably wouldn't have noticed them.

“So glowing things?” Drew asked.

“Yup. Leo is gonna get them out real quick.” Piper nodded, yup they are fucking up even more. Blowing up more of the mine in order to get the glowing things.

“Take cover!” Leo yelled, running past the two sisters. Piper looked at Drew and then the two followed Leo. The second explosion went off just seconds later. As soon as the dust cleared the five teenagers each went to one of the dots.

Piper went to the black one. Something about it…. felt like she should go to it and grab it. So she did. It came off the rock with ease. The other each seemed to pulled one off as well. The things looked like strange coins.

They all faced each other. Each had a coin in their hand. Leo had a yellow one, Drew had a pink one, random girl had a red one, and random guy had a blue one.

“These are weird.” Random guy said.

Piper just nodded. Then the ground shook. The coins flashed a large light into the sky. Oh fuck. The alarms went off from the new mine less than a mile from the old one. Random girl took off running, as did Drew. Piper grabbed Leo and motioned for random guy to follow them. Might as well help the poor guy out of there. She went to her grandpa's truck and started it as the boys piled in.

She raced down the road, and passed Drew. “Jump into the back!” She yelled, slowing down just a little. She sped up when Drew was in. Next was the random girl. Damn she was pretty fast. 

Piper once again slowed down and she could see extending her hand but also the security cars coming towards her.

“Hurry up!” She screamed. With that, the random girl just almost completely jumped in the back of the car. Drew pulled her the rest of the way in. Piper hit the gas and raced out of there. The security cars were still going after her. A train whistled nearby. An idea clicked in her head. She turned toward the tracks. If she could make it just in time, they would be home free.

But she was just a second too late, just as the truck was almost off the tracks the trains hit. The world went dark and then glowed. Then it was dark again.


	2. Waking Up To The End Of The World

Piper woke up in her bed when her alarm went off. Had all of that been just a bad dream?

She rolled over and hit her alarm clock. But instead of turning it off, she just smashed it. Piper stared. What the fuck. Then she saw the black coin thing right next to it. Once again, what the fuck. She should text Leo or Drew. Or both of them at the same time though the idea of both of them in a group chat together seemed like a terrible idea. But… fuck it.

>Piper McLean added Leo Valdez and Drew (Andrea) Tanaka (-Abad) to the group

Piper: so I had a crazy thing last night  
Drew: the mine? The coins? The train?  
Leo: the cute guy who wasn't me?  
Piper: wow leo. No. Yes sissy dearest  
Drew: I had wished it was a dream  
Leo: same  
Drew: expect for the hot chick because damn  
Leo: the guy was 👌👅💦  
Piper: well I'm done

 

Across town Drew was looking at herself in the mirror. She was sure they had been hit by a train but she looked fine. And she felt fine. But there was a pink and gold coin sitting on her sink. That was impossible. She shook her head and punched the sink. The metal broke around her fist. She stared at it until her phone beeped from her bed. Somebody was texting her.

 

Leo woke up, and screamed. He thought he had died. Unfortunately he's mom came up to check on him so he had to lie and say he just had a nightmare about the fire. A normal thing for him to have a nightmare about. The yellow glowy coin laid on his dresser. Then he heard a ding from his phone. Piper had texted him.

 

Reyna broke her hammock when she woke up. When she fell onto the floor she saw the stupid red coin from last night. She thought she had died but she hadn't. Maybe it had all been a dream yet the coin was in her room.

She had recognized the others she had seen at the mine. Piper McLean, a well known troublemaker and was the daughter of the very famous Tristan McLean, also on the soccer team with Reyna. Leo Valdez, another troublemaker but was in AP classes with Reyna and was the robotics team captain. Frank Zhang, who was in JROTC with her. He had moved to town two years ago. And then Drew Tanaka, head cheerleader, 'mean girl’ and broke a guy's nose. Piper and Leo seemed to be friends and Drew seemed to know them well enough. As for Frank, he had no real connection to the others or her.

 

Frank gasped. He was in his bed. He was alive. He wasn't in a truck that had been hit by a train. He wasn't in a hospital bed. He was alive. It had all been a very bad dream. He was almost relieved until he saw the kinda dirty gold and blue coin on his nightstand.

It wasn't a dream. But then, how was he alive? 

 

Drew went up to Piper and Leo in the lunch line. She set the pink coin down between them. 

“Do you guys still have yours?” 

“I wouldn't call them ours.” Piper grumbled as she pulled a black coin from the pocket of her flannel. 

Leo and Piper set their coins next to Drew's and the lunch counter started shaking and the food in front of the line started bubbling. The three of them quickly picked the coins back up.

“Meet me at the mine. Right after school since none of us have detention today.” Drew said. Piper and Leo nodded. Drew found their silence uncomfortable and awkward. Normally they would say something snarky. Drew walked away.

Drew’s phone beeped as she left the cafeteria. She looked at the screen.

>Leo Valdez sent a message

Leo: ur full name is Andrea Tanaka-Abad?  
Drew: y the fuck r u texting me   
Leo: ur full name sounds bitchy  
Drew: dont text me again Valdez or else

She turned off her phone and shoved it into her purse. Annoying asshole.

 

Leo stared at the girl sitting two rows away from him in AP calculus. She was the strange girl from last night. The one Drew thought was hot. 

Reyna. That's what she answered to when the teacher called roll. In a small class of ten how did he not recognize her last night? Well, then again he never paid much attention to his peers. Especially not girls or anyone who looked as if they had a stick up their ass- both of which probably fitted Reyna unless Reyna wasn't a girl. Reyna definitely looked like she had a stick up her ass.

 

Frank gasped when he saw two of the people from last night. The with short curly hair and piercing, and the one with very long hair. The two were very short compared to the others who were there.

More evidence that it wasn't a dream. At least two of the four people were real. He frowned. He still wanted to have doubt about it all being real. Because he should be dead. They should all be dead. And unless having a chemistry test was apart of heaven, he was sure they were alive.

He watched the two strangers until they were out of sight. Frank sighed and went into the JROTC room just before the late bell rang. A face caught his eye as he made his way to his seat. The Cadet Colonel, Reyna Avila Ramìrez-Arellano. She had also been at the mine. He hadn’t known it was her at the time because she had a snapback on and her hair was down. But even with her hair tied up in a bun, he realized she had been there last night. Also it was sorta dark out so it's not like he just didn't care to remember her face.

 

Reyna stuffed her backpack into the truck of her car. She had to go back to the mine. She had to figure out what had happened and what the red coin was. She died last night but for some reason she was alive.


	3. Return To Where It Started

Piper looked behind the trees of the woods near the old mine. Leo was behind her, munching on some of her deer jerky. 

“The coast is so not clear at the entrance of the mine. But the top is pretty clear. We just have to wait for Drew.” Piper said. 

“Awesome. What's taking the bitch so long?” Leo asked.

“The bitch is right behind you, short stack.” 

Piper turned to face her sister. “So what took you so long?” she asked.

“My mom and stepmom caught me going out the door. They wanted to know where I was going. I said I was going to go hang out with you. I had to take my motorcycle here instead of walking.” Drew rolled her eyes. Piper shrugged. Drew’s moms didn't like Drew running around on her own. They were always worried about her. Piper’s grandpa got along well with Drew’s mom but not their shared biological mother. Her and Piper’s mother would probably not care as to where they were if they were out late at night on a Friday. 

“So time for sneak to the top of the mine in hopes of something helping us to figure out how the fuck we're alive right now?” Leo asked.

“You better bet your flat ass it's time.” Piper smiled. 

 

Reyna stopped dead in her tracks. There was already people at the top of the mine.

She moved forward only to realize it was Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez.

A stick broke behind her. She ran. She ran past the trio on the mine and only stopped when she got to a cliff.

At that point she turned around to see if anyone followed her. 

Behind her was Drew, Leo, Piper, and Frank. 

“Hiya. You're that scary new girl, right?” Leo held out his hand.

“I don't touch strangers.” Reyna said.

“Doesn't matter. We're all here for answers. And maybe we should work together.” Drew smiled at her. Reyna rolled her eyes. Sure the cheerleader was cute but Reyna didn’t want to work with anyone. She just wanted to figure out what was wrong with her and probably what was wrong with all of them.

“Sure. Why not. Hang around with total strangers around cliffs and woods, this isn't a teen movie princess.” Reyna snarled.

Drew glared at her and took a step towards her. Reyna stepped back to the edge of the cliff but held her arms up in a defensive position. 

“Listen, I know we're strangers but we all died last night and let me guess you are really strong now.” Piper moved in front of Drew. Did she move to keep Drew from fighting with her or to keep her from fighting Drew?

Reyna eyed all of them. Did she really have a choice at this point? “Fine. But we aren't friends.” 

“Agreed.” Drew rolled her eyes at Reyna.

Reyna walked towards them but she lost her footing.

 

Drew watched in horror as the strange girl fell off the cliff. 

“Oh my god. Do you think she's dead?” Piper asked. Her voice was trembling.

The strange boy looked over the edge.

“Reyna!” He yelled. Reyna. That was her name. The girl who was probably dead. The girl who was probably dead because of Drew. 

“I’m alright!” A voice echoed off the walls of the two adjacent cliffs. Reyna. “Come down here strangers, if you want me to work with you.”

The strange boy shrugged. “My mother used to say to live our lives to the fullest.” He said before jumping.

Drew looked over at Piper and Leo.

Leo smirked. “I'm gay and I'm following the cute as fuck guy.” He said before running off the edge of the cliff.

“Come on Drew. Let's go.” Piper held out her hand.

“If we die, my ghost is going to haunt and harass your ghost.” Drew said, taking Piper’s hand. A shiver went down her spine. She hated physical contact.

“See ya in hell then.” Piper smiled as the two of them ran and jumped off the cliff together. If someone told Drew from two years ago that she would be jumping off a cliff with her long lost half-sister, she would have told them they were crazy. Then again the last twenty-four hours had been crazy. 

 

For a second Piper thought she was dead. Well dead again.

The water around her was cold at first, so cold that one would think they had died especially after jumping off of a cliff but when she surfaced and saw Leo laughing and Drew wiping running pink eyeliner off her face. She knew she was alive.

Reyna splashed some water at Drew and the latter screamed. The strange boy smiled slightly. “Reyna, that was cruel.”

“I know, Frank.” Reyna smirked.

Drew splashed her back. And then Leo popped up between them. “We shall solved this fight with a chicken fight. Piper will be the ref. Drew lift me up.” 

Piper watched as Leo and Reyna got onto Drew’s and Frank's shoulders. The chicken fight ended quickly since Reyna was obviously a lot stronger than Leo.

Yeah, Piper was definitely alive.

Actually, in that moment she felt more alive than ever before. She looked at the pool they were in. They were in a cave of some sorts and she could see light at the bottom of the pool. She dived down. The bottom seemed to be a mirror. She pressed against the bottom. Her hand went right through. 

She swam back to the surface. “Yo, guys. Go to the bottom, it's fucking insane.” She said loudly. Then down she went with the other in tow. She pushed on the bottom again but this time she pushed with her whole body.

Piper fell through and found herself as dry as a bone and laying in front of a large metal entryway. The others fell right after her.

“Holy shit.” Leo cooed.

“What on Earth is that?” Frank moved towards the entry. 

“A mine. A government bunker. A crazy hillbilly bunker. A spaceship.” Drew suggested.

“Spaceship? Really, princess?” Reyna snorted.

“It's a valid guess, Xena.” Drew said, sending eye daggers at Reyna.

“Let's explore it.” Piper said.

“Might as well.” Drew grumbled. The others also agreed to explore the strange thing.


	4. Answers Sorta

Frank followed the group of people as they went into the metal thing. This was insane and dangerous and he was probably going to die. Yup this was how he was going to die. In a freaky cave with four strangers. 

They got to a room with a screen. Dead end. Of course. Yeah he was going to die here. 

“Alright let's go back.” Frank said.

The screen flitter on and there was a woman's face. And then a thing flew passed them.

“Five different colors and five different rangers.” A voice said. 

The woman on the screen nodded. “Festus, these are the rangers? Is this a joke?” she asked. 

“Excuse me?” All of them asked. 

A flying metal thing. No a robot. The robot came up in front of them.

“Yes. These are the rangers. Red is strong willed and a natural leader. Yellow is insightful and innovative. Blue is trustworthy and loyal. Pink is dynamic and assertive. Black is rebellious and invulnerable. These kids fit the bill.” It said. 

“Festus these are children.” 

“Nike, they are the rangers. The coins chose them and we're running out of time. Gaea is back.” Festus said.

 

Drew was getting annoyed. “Hello? Do you cadelas want to tell us what the fuck is going on?” She asked.

“Of course. I am Festus. This is Nike. We have been here since before Earth was fully formed. We have been waiting for you. And the time couldn't be better.” Festus said.

“You are the Power Rangers. Come forward with your coin and stand on the place with the same color.” Nike said.

Drew went first. She stepped onto the weird pink circle. It lit up and she laughed. “This is nuts.” 

Piper followed her and went to the black one. Drew was surprised at how the black light looked. It was strange.

Soon the others joined except for Reyna. The hot girl. 

“Why couldn't the time be any better?” She asked. 

“Gaea, a powerful alien has awoken and will be here in three weeks. It may be because you have the coins but she will kill everyone if you all don't stop her. Afterall only a ranger can defeat a ranger.” Nike said. Drew watched as Reyna walked to the spot at the front. As soon as she stopped on armor formed on her for a second.

“What the fuck?” Piper asked.

“Armor. You will need to learn to summon it. Not to mention how to fight as a team.” Nike said. 

Drew looked at the others. A team? Yeah right. She barely knew Piper and Leo and the other two were strangers.

 

Piper made eye contact with Leo. He was scared. Hell she was too. They were chosen to be heroes. It didn't seem fair. 

They were teenagers. Hell she was barely sixteen. Leo wasn't even sixteen yet. But if they didn't agree to this did that mean the world is destroyed? Who would say no to saving the world?

“I'm in.” Piper said. 

Drew nodded. “Same. I like to try to not die plus I have family, I would rather them be alive even if I'm not.” 

“Yeah, I am in.” Leo said.

Frank shook his head. “I guess I'm in.”

Reyna was the last to agree. “Okay.” 

Piper smiled. At least they were in this together. 

“Great. Let's get you guys trained!” Festus said. 

 

They spent hours training and trying to summon their armor. And Reyna was tired. Sure she did a lot of sports and what not but still she was tired. Maybe it was the fact that they couldn't summon their armor and it was getting late.

“I'm heading home.” Drew said. 

“Drew, please. Your moms think your at my house. Stay.” Piper said. Reyna wondered what their deal was. 

Festus flew by. “Actually you all should go rest up. Tomorrow you should work on summoning a lot more.” He said. 

“See? The robot agrees.” Drew said.

“Alright.” Piper said.

Festus showed them a tunnel that lead out of the cave. At first it looked like a dead end but they could walk right through it. 

“Well y'all can head on home and sleep in your bed. I'm going to camp out here and work on my armor.” Reyna said. 

“I'll join you.” Frank said. She eyed him.

“Fine.” 

“Me too.” Leo said. 

“I'm tired but I can't legally allow Leo to dumb stuff without me.” Piper said.

“Ugh. If I don't join I'll be left out of whatever this is.” Drew grumbled.

“Great. I'll start a fire.” 

“I'll go to my home and grab some blankets. I don't live too far away.” Drew said. 

After Drew returned Reyna had the fire going strong and she and Frank had moved some large rocks around it. 

“I also grabbed snacks. My moms wouldn't let me leave without them.” She said. 

“For someone who punches people, you seem to listen to your parents a lot.” Reyna said.

“Well, hon, my Mama raised me to defend myself from creeps. He had it coming to him.” Drew poked her in the chest. 

“Did he get sweat on your crown?” 

Drew laughed. “You think you can mean girl me? I used to be the worst of the bitches.” 

“Looks like you're just dodging a question right now.” Reyna raised her eyebrows.

“Guess what? I'm not a conceited bitch like you think I am. He said he would like to get my sister drunk and turn her straight with his dick. Because according to him no girl with tits and ass like that should be a dyke.” Drew hissed. 

Reyna felt a little bad now. She harassed Drew into sharing something about her sister.

“Hold up. Which one?” Piper asked, moving between them.

“You. I wouldn't misgender Abda even in that context. Plus he wouldn't be alive if he said that about Abda, no offense but they're thirteen. He's a nineteen year old senior year repeat.” Drew said. 

“You guys are sisters?” Frank asked.

“Yes. We are. Our biological mother is the same.” Piper said.

 

Leo could tell this conversation was just getting worst. First they found out why Drew punched that one guy. Then Piper and Drew reveal that their sisters to the others.

So he did what he did best. 

“Drew bought s’more shit! Let's have some fun.” He yelled.

Everyone awkwardly stared at him and shrugged. Who could say no to sweets?

They sat around the fire with marshmallows on sticks. In silence.

“My mama is transgender. My birth mother left me just before I was even a year old. Piper was born about a year after that.” Drew broke the silence.

“My dad left town with me when I was six. I came back every summer to visit my grandpa but me and Drew never met.” Piper continued.

“We met when Piper moved in with her grandpa last year. Our biological mother decided to visit for some reason. She decided to invite us both to lunch. It was a big shock.” Drew sighed.

Reyna looked at them and sighed. “I only have my older sister. My mom died when I was young. My father was bad and he died not too long ago. My sister and I were adopted by this creepy lady. When Hylla turned eighteen we got out of there. I've only lived in the States for two years. We're broke with nowhere else to go.” she said.

Frank patted her shoulder. “My mom a few years ago. Then my grandma died so I had to move from Canada to here with my dad. I went from no siblings to three. Dad's barely home and sometimes I've seen him hit my sister. Only her. He also likes to leave dead animals on the table. My siblings and I fear him.” 

Leo guesses it was his turn to share his fucked up family life. “My mom works days and nights but we're poor as dirt. My family outside of her is well off. But they don't talk to us. I'm a devil child and she's a whore. And they hate me being transgender and gay. Catholics you know? I don't know my dad never have. All I have is my mom and I have Piper who was my summer buddy.” He laughed.

“I'm trans and gay too if that brightens the mood.” Frank said.

“Oh same. My fat gives me tits luckily.” Drew chuckled.

“I'm gay. And two spirited but she pronouns are fine.” 

“I'm gay as well. And the only cis person here.” 

“Down with cis. Down with cis.” Leo chanted.

“Reyna, you're fine but because your cis you're on thin fucking ice.” Piper said as she finished making her s'more. Leo nodded. 

He looked at the fire for a second and then back at Piper with a forced smile. He hated fire.


End file.
